Ep 689 (24 Jan 1991)
Synopsis Blake is still determined to break into the school, despite the objections from Karen and Sophie. Meanwhile, Donald is preparing the picnic basket. His enthusiasm for it is waning and Bobby teasing him certainly isn't helping. He has bought new bathers for the occasion though and isn't sure if he looks ridiculous in them or not. Marilyn and Adam argue over him cleaning his surfboard in the house. It's something he has always done indoors but as Marilyn points out to him, that was when it was Ernie Jacobs's house. Now it's hers and she wants to make improvements to the place. Adam walks off to have a shower in peace. Bobby tells Donald she's not feeling well and will take some aspirins. He goes off to the school for an hour to make up the new staff roster - once he's out the door she miraculously recovers. Adam's shower doesn't go well because there's no hot water. Marilyn is forced to call a repairman. Blake has got into the school and is in one of the corridors when he hears Donald coming. He ends up hiding behind the door in the same room as the computer Donald sits down to work at. For an hour. The repairman has bad news for Marilyn. The water heating system in the house is busted and she's looking at a bill of around $500 to get it sorted. Worse still, when she discusses splitting the bill with Adam because it's "our house", he's having none of it. It was her house earlier when he wasn't allowed to clean his board indoors. Nope, he's only renting and tenants have different rights. There's no sign of Blake. Karen and Sophie are starting to get worried. Sophie is also starting to feel guilty and feels she's at the root of it all. If she hadn't pinched Haydn off Karen and broken up with Blake, the pair wouldn't be holding this race. Blake wouldn't have had to break into the school. Yep, real butterfly flapping its wings stuff here. Donald finally manages to get the roster sorted - he didn't enjoy his time grappling with the computer in the school. His mood doesn't improve when Bobby announces that she's not feeling well at all. He can see where this is all going. In the middle of him telling her that she's got to come on the picnic, regardless of what condition she's in, Patricia arrives. Bobby sends the pair of them off on the picnic together. Adam tries to convince Matt to let him shower in his place. He gets a flat "No". Not only is Adam a pig but he's a one-man demolition machine. Donald and Patricia decide to change into their swimwear. Donald is slower to appear in his but he finally emerges. He gets a wolf whistle from Matt and Adam who are surfing. It's not the last they see of each other. Donald later gives Patricia a swimming lesson in the pool but is clearly uncomfortable about it. Matt and Adam chip in and earn themselves an invite to the picnic. Marilyn's stressed about her $500 repair bill and tells Bobby about the situation with Adam. Bobby establishes that although Adam is supposedly a lodger, Marilyn does all sorts of things for him. Cooks meals, does his laundry... She asks Maz to name one thing Adam does for her. Blake has got home safely from the school. Alf helps him put the gears on the bike but points out that it'll still be heavier than Haydn's. Better start training. Donald comes home from the picnic in a bad mood. He's hungry because Matt and Adam had scoffed most of the food. He's also furious at how Bobby tried to set him up with Patricia and tells her to stay out of his affairs. Cast Main cast *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson Guest cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western *Repairman - Steven Cox Writer - Alison Nisselle Director - Michael Offer Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 688 (23 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 690 (25 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.